Stephanie's Worst Nightmare
by Babesrus1
Summary: Stephanie outdoes herself this time. She is in a world of trouble. Can Ranger help?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Janet owns the characters. I am just borrowing them for awhile.

The Prisoner

My life as I know it is over. At least that's how I feel at this moment. My name is Stephanie Plum and I am in jail. Not even the holding cell at Trenton Police Department. I am in prison. More specifically, the Women's Penitentiary at Clinton, by Newark. How could this happen to me, you ask? It seems that New Jersey really does frown on carrying concealed without a permit. I was wearing my shoulder holster with my Glock in it. It was cold out and I had on my favorite Rangers team jacket that evening but it was so cold and my POS car's heating had broken down, again, so it was partially snapped up. When Officer Gaspick pulled me over for a broken taillight, he saw the handle of my gun. He then charged me with assaulting a police officer when I accidentally slammed my car door on his face and broke his nose. It really wasn't my fault. I was opening the door as he was looking down and his face and my window met. I guess on top of that, when he cuffed me and was putting me in the back of his police car, my knee accidentally connected with his crotch. Probably that was not one of my smartest moves, but at the time my satisfaction seeing him bend over in extreme pain overrode the realization that there might be some serious criminal repercussions later. As I was escorted into the Trenton Police Department by Gaspick, and cuffed to the bench I had so many times cuffed my FTA's to, I realized that I might be in a pile of shit. Eddie came over with some concern on his face. As I explained what had happened, I noticed behind him, Big Dog and Carl smiling and exchanging money. Once again, I was entertainment and a source of income for members of Trentons' finest. I was fingerprinted, photographed and placed in a holding cell. I had to use my one phone call to ask Dickie Orr to be my lawyer. When we met, Dickie gave me the song and dance that it was such a minor charge, at least in Trenton, that I might as well plead guilty. I would probably only get a fine, or some Community Service. Connie came and bonded me out. I spent the next few days rounding up my skips, getting groceries, and visiting my parents for supper. I now had a bond to pay back. As scheduled, I appeared later in the week in front of the judge, prepared to plead Guilty. I had things to do, FTA's to pick up, and rent to pay. Ranger had been in the wind for some time and thought I would drop in to Rangeman afterwards and check on any news.

Imagine my surprise when the Judge sentenced me to 12 months incarceration. She said she had taken into account my apparent lack of respect for the law, my other minor brushes with members of the force and my obvious inability to contribute as a law abiding citizen taking my BEA job too liberally. As I was led away in handcuffs, I looked back at Dickie. He met me in the prisoner holding area. I asked "Are you going to appeal; everyone appeals, right?" Dick shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly Steph, it was so cut and dried it would waste the courts time. I talked to the judge and she said she is sick and tired of BEA's circumventing the law and running on the gray side. She wanted to give you more. With good behavior, you will only be there for a few months." I looked at him with disbelief. What do I know about the court system? My thoughts turned to Rangeman. Why didn't I call them first? I am sure someone could have helped me there better than the Dickhead.

My parents came to see me before I was transported. Mom just stood there wringing her hands and muttering that nobody had a daughter in prison in their neighborhood. Dad just stood by me and spoke quietly. "Pumpkin, I don't pray a lot, but I am going to pray tonight that you are safe there. We will try to visit you as much as we can." He took a breath. "I want you to be safe. Be careful. I am going to find out how this happened. We trusted Orr to do his job. He just wanted my money." Frank was in full rhino mode. He continued after another breath. " I called your Grandma last night. She is still on her bus tour and won't get back for a couple of days. She sends her love and promises to visit you when she gets back." He mumbled under his breath." I just can't believe it. This is so not right!" He sighed and rubbed his hand up and down my arm before giving me a hug. Dad gently put his arm around Mom's shoulders and led her to the door where the guard opened it and they walked out. Stephanie could hear her mother begin to sob.

Mary-Lou, Connie and Lula waited to talk to me. All we could do was hug. They promised they would visit as much as they were allowed. Lula even promised to try. I knew how hard it was for her to be anywhere near police stations, or even courthouses. I cannot even imagine her going into a prison. Mary-Lou promised to look after Rex. Her kids loved him and he usually grew fat in their care. Coming to see me in prison was such a leap in faith that all I could do was tear up at the thought.

They left and Hal from Rangeman stepped in. The whole core team have been in the wind for over a month and Hal has been trying to get a message to them, but there has been no word yet that they got the message. "Bomber, is there anything I can do for you?" All I could do was lean into his big, strong chest as he hugged me. I was becoming emotional . My hands were now re-cuffed and my legs shackled as he murmured that he would do all he could to figure out how this had turned into such a clusterfuck. As the female guard looked at her watch and stepped closer, I pulled back and mumbled, "Thanks for all you tried to do Hal. I still cannot believe that I got such a long sentence. I thought something light, like a fine, or even Community Service. I am really scared. I put some of those people in there. I hope the training I got from you guys will protect me now." Hal wiped the tears from my cheeks and pushed the strand of hair over my eye behind my ear, a familiar gesture that Ranger used to do when I was upset. He kissed me on the forehead and whispered in my ear. "Everyone at Rangeman is livid. I know we take liberties with the law a bit, but this is really harsh. We have dropped everything to find out what the hell happened. The guys send their love. I have left all kinds of messages for Ranger to call me, but he must not be in cell or internet range. Rest assured, Bomber, we will get to the bottom of this and get you out as soon as we can." The female guard took my arm and guided me out of the room. The click of the metal door made my heart drop.

I was locked down in the prison van, and our circuitous journey to prison began. We arrived at the gate and my voyage into this hellhole began. We were unloaded in a secure garage and led to a waiting room. Still in handcuffs and shackles we were processed, checked over by the prison doctor, and handed our clothing, bedding and necessary toiletries. Finally uncuffed and unshackled, I was led to a cell and am now sitting on my bed feeling completely drained. My information sheet says I am working in the kitchen for my first rotation. Was this someone's idea of a joke? I burn water! I am given the schedule of when to get up, when to shower, when to eat, when to work, and when to exercise. The guard who escorted me to my cell mentioned that they all knew what I did for a living. I am not a cop nor am I anything special . I firmly believe I am in for a rough ride here. If I can stay out of trouble, I can get out of here in 5 months. My emotions catch up with me and tears pour down my cheeks. I hug my knees to my chest and give in to a good cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Janet owns the characters. I am just borrowing them for awhile.

Mission Accomplished

Ranger sat motionless watching a small shack nestled in the tall cedars. His eyes never looked away as he felt movement beside him. Bobby changed position again. He never ceased to be amazed how Ranger could stay in one position so long. He knew that Lester and Tank were on the other side of the cabin also observing, waiting for something to give. They had tracked Arnie Mendez from Columbia and were now in Idaho. It had been a long and arduous journey full of almost captures, ambushes and now they had him surrounded. It was a waiting game. He knew they were out there and they knew he was not going to come out willingly.

The Feds wanted him alive, or this would have ended much sooner. Right now, Ranger didn't give a rat's damn why they wanted him alive. Mentally, Ranger ticked off all their efforts to date getting to this location. They had started the chase in Bogota, Columbia, not one of his favorite destinations. His contact had good information of Mendez's current location, but they didn't take into account a parade passing by his house, and Arnie recognized them as they were closing in. He managed to slip through their fingers and it took some time to find his new location hiding out with a relative in Costa Rico. This time, the police demanded his apprehension papers and while they were getting that all arranged, he was spirited away by an inside compatriot. Mexico was just plain bad luck and missed timing, and somehow Mendez had now slipped into the United States. So much for border security.

He remembered the small airplanes, Land Rovers, motorcycles, speedboats, and even a couple canoes they had used to date. Why he would pick this area of the United States, Ranger had no idea. They had flown in by helicopter, and dropped onto a dusty logging road. There were four Yamaha ATV's waiting for them. Armed with GPS and a map of all the mountainous trails, they fastened their packs on the luggage racks and fanned out looking for their prey. They had driven all over the Silver Mountains choking on dust, fighting rain, wind and the hot, dry heat. This was summer and the temperatures were over 90 degrees most days.

Ranger's muscles were starting to cramp up and he wondered if it was time to quit playing this silly game anymore. This hunt and chase game was getting old really fast and he figured after this he and his men would need to sit down and discuss retiring from future missions. Bobby had mentioned that this might be his last mission. He was concentrating on his medical career and this chasing all around the world was not what he was looking for anymore. Les had actually found a girl that he wanted to spend more than one night with. She was a nurse on a cruise ship and her contract was ending soon. He wanted to try to have an honest to goodness affair with her. They were both free spirits and Ranger thought it might be rocky for awhile, but it might work. Tank and Lula had hit a snag, but they were hoping to rekindle something upon his return. Time away makes a person think and Tank was thinking he wanted to try again.

Ranger pondered his own future. After all, he was 32 and felt it was time to settle down. His business needed him at home and he was tired of delegating who was in charge while he was away. Besides that, they only did the minimum paperwork while he was away and he always returned to a mountain of files on his desk. With that idea, Ranger's thoughts turned to Stephanie. He had always held her at arms' length, sighting his reluctance to pursue a relationship. Maybe the time had come to re-appraise this situation. He loved her, he realized, and now with no conditions. Right now, he could visualize her curly hair, sparkling blue eyes, those long legs that went on forever, and her upturned smile bravely hiding the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks as she had waved goodbye to them at the airport. Unconsciously, he put his hand in his right cargo pants pocket. Nestled inside the little black box was a 2 carat diamond ring in a platinum setting. He had chosen it for Stephanie after what he called The Scrog Incident. Mentally he planned how he would ask her for her hand in marriage. Would she run? Would she accept? Maybe he should take it a bit slower and just ask her to move in with him first. He would dangle all the incentives ; Ella, his shower, his Bulgari, his thousand count sheets, and last but not least, him. Ranger knew that she and Joe were more off than on. He could see that they were not compatible and he hoped that he could make his move soon.

Arnie had tried to create a diversion by starting a forest fire a couple of times in the last two days before he had been trapped in the cabin, but the Forest Service was on the job and corralled any fire quickly that he had started. Their smoke jumpers dropped in, controlled the situation and got out. Darkness was coming soon and Ranger didn't want to delay this any longer. Softly talking into his mike, he advised the rest of the team that on the count of three Les would be shooting a smoke grenade into the shack through the small window. They would then rush the house and end this charade once and for all. Everyone checked their weapons and tightened their Kevlar vests. It was show time.

Meanwhile, back in Trenton, Hal was burning up the telephone lines calling in all his markers. He had not heard from Ranger yet but he was looking at what possibly could have transpired to have this happen. Something stunk and there was no skunk in the building. He stopped by the Bond Office where he found Connie and Lula sitting staring into space. There was a box of donuts sitting on the desk, untouched. Lula looked up at Hal and mumbled, "I cannot believe what happened to Skinny White Girl. There has to be a mistake. Nobody goes to prison for something like that!" Connie sighed and murmured."We have put lots of people back into the system and she is in the same place as some of them. I am really worried how she is going to be able to protect herself." Hal sat down on the couch, a very uncharacteristic move, but he looked as confused as the others. He spoke up in his deep, strong voice. "I have called anyone I could think of. Never has anyone heard of such a case as this. I even checked with the Prosecutor and he was shocked at the sentence. He expected a fine, or community service. Why didn't Orr ask for an appeal?" Silence enveloped the office as each person thought of Stephanie and her situation. They could only imagine what was happening to her and knew that she was in for probably the biggest and most dangerous fight of her life.

Stephanie rolled off her cot as the wake up siren shrilled. Momentarily disoriented, she stood listening to the sounds in her cell block. Toilets flushed, cots creaked, and chatter began as next door neighbours shouted good morning greetings to each other. Quickly doing her own morning ritual she got dressed and quickly made her bed. Her schedule said she had fifteen minutes until breakfast and she didn't want to dally too long. Putting her hair in a messy ponytail, she heard the cell doors unlock electronically and saw women walk down the hallway. Not sure where to go, Stephanie came out and followed the crowd. She noticed that some women talked to each other, and others kept quiet. Feeling that silence was the best action at the present time, Stephanie followed silently to the mess hall, observing the actions as everyone lined up for breakfast. Moving down the line, she observed that there was a large selection of breakfast items, from eggs to omelets, cereal , breads and thankfully, donuts. As she reached for a Boston Creme, a hand slapped hers away from the beautiful creation in front of her and a very large woman took the donut and put it on her tray. Stephanie stood shocked at the rude movement and started to speak up. Behind her, a soft voice whispered, "If you value your life, let it go. Molly is a serial killer and nobody crosses her". Stephanie shuddered, quickly took a cruller and moved along to the coffee line. Taking a cup, she reached for the handle and was jostled again, spilling her coffee onto the tray. Once again, a soft voice spoke. "Don't do anything. Move along. You are being tested". Totally confused now, Stephanie looked over the rows of tables not knowing where to sit. This was going to take some time to process. The soft voice spoke behind her again. "Follow me and I will show you where we can sit safely." Stephanie nodded her head and silently followed a tiny, thin girl to a table by the far exit. She watched carefully as feet quickly moved into the aisles trying to trip her. Finally the girl put her tray down and nodded her head at a chair across from her. Stephanie sighed in relief and sat down.

She had been up a half hour and it felt like a whole day. Picking up her cup, she took a sip of coffee and tried to relax. The girl across from her was eating her pancakes with a speed that amazed Stephanie. Stephanie put down her coffee and grabbed her donut and started to chew. It certainly had not come from the Tasty Bakery but it was comforting. Cleaning the crumbs off her lip Stephanie looked up into the green eyes of her advisor. The girl introduced herself. "My name is Madeline, but call me Maddie". Stephanie returned her gaze. "My name is Stephanie, but please call me Steph". Maddie looked around before speaking. "Everyone knows you are a newbie here. They can tell by the color of your suit. It has a very new, stiff look and you are going to be targeted until you get it faded. I suggest you wash them every night in your sink. Use the bar soap and scrub them hard." Stephanie thanked her for her advice and relaxed a bit. Her nerves were as tight as violin strings and it was nice to talk to someone. Still very nervous to open up to a stranger, Stephanie asked how they would know when to go to their work station and how would she know where to go. Maddie nodded her head to the wall by the exit. There were various lines painted horizontally on the wall. Maddie explained that outside the door the different colored lines would indicate where the prisoners headed. She asked where Stephanie was working and she mentioned that she was in the kitchen. Maddie nodded and told her to follow the yellow line. Suddenly there was mass movement to the exit. Maddie stood up and Steph joined her. Quickly she told Stephanie that the table they were at was a safe table and try to eat there each meal. She would see her when she could. With that, Maddie picked up her tray and deposited it in the tray container by the door, joined the exiting crowd and disappeared. Stephanie mimicked the movement, joined the women leaving and followed the yellow line to the kitchen.

On the count of three Les launched the smoke grenade at the window, breaking it and depositing the grenade in the small house. Ranger, Bobby and Tank jumped up and ran quickly but carefully to the door and Ranger kicked it open. Les stayed by the window in case Mendez decided to dive through it trying to escape once again. Suddenly there was a coughing, choking man in the doorway and quickly Tank had him on the ground and cuffed. Tank dragged him to his feet, as Ranger and Bobby brought up two of the quads, They shackled him to the back of one of them. Since there was no cushion to sit on, Mendez sat on the hard, rolled steel tubing behind Bobby. Tank drove up on his Yamaha 700 Grizzly and Les roared around the corner with his. Tank and Les took Bobby's weapons and put them in their packs. Ranger signalled the authorities from the Sat phone and made arrangements for a pickup. Making like a small caravan, they moved out to access the trail to the State Highway where the authorities would meet them.

Sometime later, four quads were parked on the side of the road and the prisoner was released into the hands of the FBI. He was tired, dusty and raw marks where the cuffs and shackles had rubbed his skin on the rough terrain they had just travelled. The core team collectively sighed that their job was over and they could go home. Quickly returning the quads back in town, they hopped into their SUV with all their gear and headed to the municipal airport in Coeur d'Alene. Opening his phone on the drive Ranger was amazed at all the missed phone calls, texts and emails waiting for him. Most of them were from Hal, but one was from Stephanie. Listening to hers first, his jaw clenched and he swore. The rest of the team waited anxiously for an explanation, but instead, Ranger started accessing the different calls from Hal. Finally, he flipped his cell closed and spoke up. "It seems that Steph was arrested by Gaspick and charged with a number of crimes; carrying concealed , assaulting a police officer and sexual assault. Orr was her attorney and he apparently did a lousy job. She was convicted to 12 months at the Women's Prison in Clinton. That was two weeks ago. Hal smells a rat, and is trying to figure out what is going on. He has been there to see her and she has a few bruises on her. It seems the prison population has obtained information of her occupation and some have taken issue with that. We need to get home, now!"

We just returned from the High Mountain ATV Jamboree at Wallace, Idaho. If you want to see breathtaking scenery and drive some pretty advanced mountain trails, look up the dates for next year. Awesome time, and a beautiful place to visit. Thanks to Jim and his committee for a well run event.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Janet owns the characters. I am only borrowing them for awhile.

The Investigation

Ranger and his men sighed as they pulled into the garage of Rangeman. It has been a tough mission and they were all tired. Hal met them at the elevator and shook all of their hands. He looked as tired as they felt and they knew he was moving heaven and earth to figure what the devil had happened to Stephanie. Ranger slid his gear out of the SUV and barked, "Report!." Hal had a file in his hand and handed it to him. As they all piled into the elevator, Hal gave an abbreviated report on the thick file in Rangers hand.

Ranger looked at his three buddies and said, "Get some rest. We meet in Conference Room Three in five hours. I need you sharp and ready to go." Tank, Lester and Bobby nodded and got off the elevator on four and shuffled to their apartment doors with their gear. Hal and Ranger continued up to five. The elevator door opened and a chorus of "Welcome Back Boss" echoed off the walls. Thanking everyone, Ranger and Hal stepped into his office and closed the door. Ranger sat down heavily in his chair and started to read the file. Hal stood at parade rest and waited patiently. After quickly reading the file, Ranger looked at him. "Ok, I know what the file says, what else have you got?" came the growl. Knowing that this was not the time to play mind games, Hal started in on his verbal report. "It just smelled like such a set-up, Ranger. Gaspick was not even supposed to be in that area of town. A number of the cops have contacted me and they think something is fishy too. As you know, Picky is not a popular cop downtown. A couple of the guys, Eddie and Big Dog thought he was targeting Bomber and making life a bit rough for her while you were away. They cannot prove anything, but he was bothering her when she brought in skips, or if he saw her at Pino's. "

Hal shrugged his shoulders and added. "I cannot figure out why Stephanie phoned Orr. As I understand from Lula and Connie, she thought that it would only be a fine so she didn't even consider calling me for advice. Imagine all our disbelief when we find out that she was jailed for 12 months!"

Hal continued. "Joe has been a real prick to Stephanie as well. Those two broke up a couple of days after you left and I hear it was pretty bad. Most of the police station had a front row view of that screaming match. She had come in with Marty Brown who was FTA on a shoplifting charge and he had tossed her around a bit. Joe took exception to her appearance and the fight was on. Zero and Woody were there with Tyler Wozniak who was FTA on armed robbery. They said it was loud and ugly and from all accounts it looks like Stephanie and Joe are permanently done. The Burg grapevine almost had to shut down that day on information overload. It got so bad that Grandma Mazur and Grandma Bella were verbally having it out in Giovanni's and had to be escorted out of the store. Bella was threatening everyone with 'Giving them the eye', and Edna was flinging out Gypsy curses. I hear that Joe took some vacation time and he has been out of town. He took the dog but I didn't pursue where he might be."

Ranger rubbed the stubble on his chin and tossed the file on the desk. Hal spoke softly, "Why not get a few hours of sleep too, Ranger. I can hold down the fort here. Nothing important going on right now and the accounts are quiet. I can ask Mr. Plum to meet with you later. He has his whole cabbie and lodge buddies out sniffing for information. He is irate and wants to help." Ranger looked at him. "Thanks Hal. I'll be back in time for the meeting." Standing up tiredly, he moved to the door. Looking back at Hal, he said softly, "How is she really doing in there?" Hal hesitated before choosing his words carefully. "She's coping as best she can. She has had some incidents and a few coordinated attacks, but you know Steph. She makes friends easily and for some reason, a bunch of the inmates have rallied to protect her. I think she is safe for the time being. I don't know for how long, but right now, she said she is handling it. Connie can only go on the weekends to see her. Lula has actually stood up to her fears of anything law enforcement to visit once. Her mom and dad go when they can. Grandma Mazur has been banned from returning. She made such a ruckus, she was escorted out which really upset the Bomber and she had to be dragged back to her cell."

Ranger having had a shower and a short nap was waiting in the conference room as the core team consisting of Tank, Lester, Bobby, Hal, Cal, Hector and Woody wandered in. They seated themselves around the table and looked at the file folder in front of them. Ella wheeled in a cart filled with coffee, sandwiches and fruit. Bobby stood up to help her unload the feast. "Thanks Ella," he said. "It was a tossup between sleep and food and today sleep won. " He hugged Ella and whispered in her ear, "We'll get her back!" She nodded and quickly left the room. Ranger stood up and spoke. "Gentleman, this is the complete file as we have it. Hal has called in anyone who he could possibly think of and there are so many ears on the ground right now, we should be hearing something soon. He is under the impression that Stephanie was set up and is in some danger in prison. Mr. Plum has requested to meet with us and we will be expecting him shortly. He thinks he has some information we might be able to use."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Vince peeked in to announce that Mr. Plum had just arrived in the garage. Ranger asked that he be escorted immediately to the room and Vince nodded. Scarcely two minutes later, there was another knock and Mr. Plum stood at the open door. Ranger rose from his chair and met Frank at the door, holding out his hand. After handshakes and introductions all around the table, Frank sat at a chair indicated to him and started to speak. "I am glad you are back. This has been such a nightmare for my family. I have no proof yet but I am certain that Stephanie was set up and there are multiple persons involved. My cabbie friends and also my lodge friends have been hearing some loose lips around town saying that it is not just Gaspick involved but Orr and possibly the judge too. We have no information on the reason for this, or the sources of the information, but there is talk."

The men sitting around the table were well trained but this was the Bomber they were dealing with and nothing would be overlooked in their search for the truth. After questioning Frank some more, he excused himself and prepared to leave. Tank stood up and went to Frank. He towered over Frank by at least a foot. His voice, usually so strong and authoritive, almost whispered. "Rest assured Mr Plum, we will get to the bottom of this and figure out what pond scum needs to be removed."Frank looked up at the big man and nodded. Lester also rose to his feet . "We will make sure that the truth comes out. Nobody wants to see her in there a minute longer than she had to be." Bobby piped up. "Bomber is strong mentally and physically. While she is looking after herself, we will be getting to the bottom of this." Comforted by all the words of encouragement, Frank made his way out the door. Vince was standing outside waiting to escort him back to his cab in the garage.

Edna Mazur may have been banned from seeing her baby granddaughter but that did not mean she was sitting around. She also had her ears to the ground and, enlisting the ladies at the Cut 'n Curl; by God they were going to help too. First they targeted Officer Gaspick. He was one of the most disliked policemen on the force and nobody trusted him for a minute. One of the ladies knew his family and set out to glean some information from them. She played bridge with his mother every Tuesday at the Club and managed to ensure sure she was at her table the next session. Another customer lived near his grandmother and started to take her sheltie for walks past her house every day. They both took great pride in their flower gardens and short conversations sprang up about flowers and gardening practices.

Yet another group took responsibility for targeting Dickie Orr and his family. The Orr family was very wealthy . They were very good Corporate citizens and volunteered their time and money for many pet charities. This was the height of high society get togethers and there were many functions to obtain any information.

A third group targeted the Judge. Judge Mary Werrick was in her early 50's, and very young for her elevated position. This group struck paydirt right away. It seems she had stepped on a number of toes along the way. There was even the odd rumor that she would be moved to another district and lose her coveted first judge booking schedule if she could not hold on with an iron first. Her cases were being scrutinized for overly harsh sentences and many in the legal community thought that Stephanie's trial had been unfairly tried. The fact that Dickie Orr had not appeared to help his client to the best of his ability leant some credence to the rumor that there might be something kinky going on between Judge Mary and Dickie.

Frank woke up to his cellphone ringing late at night. Helen stirred in her sleep and Frank reassured her that it was one of his customers asking for a morning pick up. He took the phone and went into the hall to talk. It was a night cabbie and he had overheard a conversation that he thought might be important. Frank looked at his watch. It was just after midnight. Ranger had given him a special cell phone number with instructions to call him day or night with information. He pressed the key and after barely one ring, heard a soft Yo. Relaying the information he has just received, he hung up and turned back to the bedroom, only to find Edna standing in the hallway. She had such a look of concern that unconsciously he gave her a hug. "It was not about Stephanie, but we do have a lead. I just phoned Ranger and he is getting his men on it right away." Edna stifled the sob. She was so worried for her baby granddaughter and every day was making it harder to stay positive. Knowing that sleep would not come anytime soon, they made their way downstairs for a glass of warm milk and a piece of pineapple upside down cake. Since Stephanie had been in prison, there always seemed to be a piece in the house, waiting for Stephanie to step through the door and sit down to eat it. Helen would keep baking it until Stephanie came home. This was her version of love.

Ranger had been working at his desk when Frank's call came in. He immediately called Tank and they bolted for the door. Frank's tip could be a missing piece that they were looking for. With Edna's information, and Frank and his cronies beating bushes, that had left Rangeman time to put the information together and find the final missing pieces to this puzzle. Tonight appeared to be another tidbit of information. Ranger and Tank raced to the location Frank had passed on. Pulling up quietly, lights off, they observed Orr's car sitting outside a room at a motel. Getting their surveillance equipment ready, they settled in to wait. Cameras were at the ready and listening equipment placed, they sat back. No words were spoken. The air was charged with anticipation that this might be the final piece. Time slowed down and finally, the door opened. Dickie walked out the door, then turned around to kiss the woman in the flimsy negligee. Tank was snapping pictures one after the other. As he bid a final goodbye, Ranger and Tank glimpsed a full view picture of Judge Mary. Dick climbed into his new Mercedes and left the lot. The door closed and the men settled in to wait some more. About ten minutes later, a nondescript Brown Nova slid into the same spot previously vacated by Orr and Officer Gary Gaspick stepped out of the car. He knocked on the door and was immediately admitted. Tank and Roger looked at each other. Once again, they settled down to wait and after only a few minutes, Gary came out the door. But this time, the Judge was dressed in casual clothing and she had her shoulder bag. Climbing into the Nova, they took off into the night.

Ranger whistled softly. There was something missing here. As Tank pulled out, Ranger was on the phone with Silva in Miami. He was waiting for the phone call and got right to work. He would call as soon as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Janet owns the characters. I am borrowing them for awhile.

Settling In

Stephanie was getting the hang of the scheduling. The first couple of days had been pretty brutal and she had a few bruises and welts to show for it. Maddie was a godsend and helped her with some of the logistical and safety problems she encountered. Her shift in the kitchen was not without danger, but Stephanie learned quickly to parrot Ranger and keep her back to a wall. She was becoming very aware of her surroundings and could usually pick out a problem before it materialized. Thankfully, her kitchen duties had nothing to do with food preparation, a bonus for the whole prison population. Her duties included clearing dishes and tables, and mopping the floors. Kitchen staff usually did not eat with the general population as they were very busy during the meal times so seeing Maddie was sometimes a challenge.

Stephanie, who had never embraced physical activity, now treasured her allotted time. She had the option of walking on the track outside, or inside the gymnasium lifting weights or working on the mats on the floor. Thinking back to all the times the guys at Rangeman continually tried to get her to learn avoidance or self defence tactics with gymnastic moves, Stephanie practiced with newfound interest. In her position, she could not afford to be lax in her personal safety. She noticed her clothes starting to fit a bit looser and looking in the mirror she was pleasantly surprised at the physical changes.

Showering however, was a whole new issue entirely. These were communal showers and privacy was non-existent. She was jostled a number of times and landed hard on the floor. Once again, Maddie came to the rescue and soon Stephanie had a network of fellow inmates protecting each other. Stephanie even met a couple of her skips there and was amazed that they did not try to retaliate but joined her personal posse.

The days seemed to glide by and she settled into her new life. Every evening before lights out, Stephanie thought of Ranger. She knew from Hal's last visit that he was still not home. He let it slip that he had had no contact with Ranger in some time, but he was confident he would be home soon. She hoped he was safe wherever he was. She missed his smile, his one word Babes which meant any number of things, the way he looked at her and really took the time to listen to her. She thought back to the stolen kisses in the alley, the times he had been there for her at any of her car disasters, and the time she had hidden in his apartment when she was being targeted by the Slayers. She re-lived that one spectacular night they had spent together. She remembered fondly all the times he hugged her to him after a successful distraction and his soft "Proud of you Babe" as he gave her a ride home. She longed to be in his arms and hoped that soon this nightmare would be over and they would be together. Most nights she cried herself to sleep.

Stephanie had hardly given much thought to Joe Morelli and the break up they had. She reasoned that after the screaming match at the police station, everyone would understand that their relationship was forever over. She did hope that he would find someone to love. She had too much history with him to not wish him well, but she hoped he realized that it would never be with her. All he really wanted was the typical Burg wife, children, house, dog, painted fence and dinner at six. She would never be able to give him that.

Hal and her parents had managed to get her some personal possessions which she decorated with love in her cell. They brought pictures, letters, a few books and some personal clothing including some of Ranger's black t shirts. All the guys at Rangeman had gone together for an album of pictures of them in various poses, pictures of her in some of her most outrageous distraction outfits, pictures of Ranger, and of some of the cars she had destroyed over the years. There were funny captions under each picture and she suspected Lester was behind this effort. He was the company funny man and loved to play practical jokes on everyone. Each man had sent a personal note to her telling her that they were thinking of her and waiting for her to come home.

She worried about Rex, who was being cared for at Mary Lou's. He was only a hamster, but he was her hamster and she missed him terribly. As she sat on her cot, dressed in her Rangeman panties and one of Ranger's t-shirts she could smell his Bulgari faintly on the fabric. Stephanie suspected that Ella had something to do with that. It was almost like she had laundered the shirts in that wonderful body wash.

She took great comfort in her friends and families verbal disclosures of love. She longed to be held and was counting the days when she would be released. She vowed that never again would she discount the value of a hug. Visiting was done by telephone separated by a plexiglass window and her only comfort was words over the phone and the sight of her loved ones. She received letters of love and support from her nieces and even some of her skips. Dougie and Mooner send a card, which was promptly confiscated by the authorities as the drug dog detected that all too familiar scent on it. Ella and her mom regularly sent cake and cookies and although worse for wear after inspection, she got to taste a piece of heaven every now and then.

One day, Stephanie received a note that there was a scheduled visitor for her. She was escorted to the prisoners' visiting room and admitted to the tiny, sterile cubicle where she could visit by phone. The door opened, and Ranger walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Janet owns the characters. I am only borrowing them for awhile.**

The Visit

Ranger was dressed in his usual black t shirt, cargos and combat boots. His t-shirt was tightly stretched over his muscular chest. His hair was long and neatly tied back in a pony-tail with a leather strap. Stephanie couldn't believe he had finally come. Almost unconsciously she licked her lips. OMG, he was so hot. She could almost see the guards fanning themselves as he walked by. Slowly she walked over to the table screwed to the wall, sat down on the hard, plastic chair and picked up the phone. Ranger also sat down. His gaze never left Stephanie's face. His face was a myriad of expressions, happiness to see her, angry at her imprisonment, and sadness that he would not be able to hold her in his arms. Finally he picked up his phone. Softly, he spoke. "Babe, I would have come to see you sooner, but I recently got back and this was the first appointment I could get."

Stephanie was having trouble holding her emotions in check. All her fears, the crushing loneliness at the isolation she was enduring, and pain from missing him were bubbling to the surface and threatening to erupt in a rush of tears. Trying to speak without crying she whispered into the phone. "I miss you so much. Every night I think of you before I fall asleep. I dream of being held in your arms, and laying my head on your chest. I think of you holding me and feeling comforted by your heartbeat in my ear. I love how you kiss me on each eyelid as I bawl after one of my disasters. I love how you hold me with my back to your chest. I miss you calling me Babe. I feel so safe when I am with you. I miss your kisses behind my ear. I lay at night thinking of you and hoping you are safe. I miss you so very, very much," she repeated again, almost like a broken record. Ranger swallowed. It was going to be very hard for him to leave her here when their visit ended. He could see the fading bruises and welts. He knew that she was probably having a rough time and was being selectively targeted for cheap shots. Why was she in general population? With her job, they must have known she would be targeted. He would ask that question when he left.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke, looking her in the eyes. "Babe, I love you with all my heart. No conditions anymore. I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you will have me. We will get through this together. Not a minute goes by since I got back that I am not thinking of you. I love how you really look at me, not as some badass mercenary, but as a man. I love how you understand me and the work and the life that I have chosen to embrace. I love how you are willing to drop everything to help me without question. I love how your eyes light up as I walk into a room. I love how you splay your hands on my chest as you reach up to kiss me. I love how you run your fingers through my hair. I love how you always ask if I am OK after a take down or a problem at an account. I love how you worry that I will be mad if one of my cars gets destroyed. I love to see you wear my t-shirt with my name over your breast."

Trying to lighten the conversation, Ranger mumbled almost to himself. " I miss seeing you around Rangeman working in your cubicle, trying to hide all your contraband from me in your top right hand drawer, behind your files. I miss hearing you working, humming as your ipod plays in your ears. I especially miss how many excuses you have offered to get out of your required range and gym times each week. Did you know that the men have a running list? I hear it is quite extensive. And we will not even go there on how many times you have convinced Bobby to look after you when you get hurt so you don't have to go to the hospital." Stephanie giggled in spite of herself. It was good that he was aware of his surroundings.

Changing the subject, she asked how the Merry Men were. Had he been successful on his mission and had he sustained any injuries? Shaking his head in amazement at her capacity to think of others rather than herself, he told her everyone was fine and said to say hi. As usual he could not talk about being in the wind, as she liked to call it. He did mention though, that someday he wanted to take her ATV'ing. It was a lot of fun, and the scenery he saw was breathtaking. He promised to himself that they would see it together. He wanted to drive a quad with her behind him, holding onto him as they travelled the bumpy trails. Just the thought of her sitting behind him, holding onto his cargos, leaning against him, her knees gripping his thighs made him squirm in discomfort. He would take her to the top of Sheefoot Mountain. They would get off and stand at the top overlooking the valley. He wondered if there had ever been a marriage ceremony performed there.

The guard opened Ranger's door and spoke to him. He nodded and turned back to speak to Stephanie again. "I'm sorry, Babe. Our time is almost up. I need you to believe that we are doing everything we can to get you free. I cannot tell you much right now, but some things have come up that have made it possible for us to feel confident that we are going to get you out of here soon. Please promise me that you will be very careful. "

Stephanie nodded slowly. Damn, she hated it when he used that word, please. She looked him in the eye. "I have a good network of people helping to keep me safe. I do not go anywhere alone if I can help it. Prison is full of rumors and my group of friends have heard some chatter, but up to now, nobody has been targeted and the way I look at it, rumors are just that. I cannot live in total fear each day, Ranger. I have to be able to move around too. I am being as careful as I can under the circumstances. "

Ranger looked at her. He held the receiver with both hands and whispered. "I cannot wait to have you in my arms Babe. I love you and want to protect you for the rest of my life. You are mine, Babe. If anything happens to you, my life is essentially over too. I cannot live without you." Stephanie was openly crying now, and between sobs she whispered, " I love you, Carlos. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you will have me."

Silence followed. They both took comfort in just looking in each others' eyes conveying their love. No words needed to be spoken. In that one breathtaking moment, each knew that their lives would always be entwined. All they had to do was be able to hold each other once again. They planned to never let go.

All too soon, the prisoners' door opened and Stephanie had to leave. With a heavy heart, Stephanie said to Ranger, "Don't get shot," to which Ranger replied, "Don't get crazy." Hanging up the phone after her goodbye, she slowly rose to her feet, blew him a kiss and made for the doorway and a return to her imprisonment once again. The door closed and Stephanie was gone. Ranger remained seated for a minute longer. He vowed that he would get to the bottom of this and hoped to have her safe in his arms very soon. With a powerful shove against the table, he stood up, marched to the door and walked out.

**Thanks for all the reviews. I have had some awesome suggestions. Updating soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: These are Janet's characters. I'm only borrowing them. **

Spidey Sense

Day after day, the monotony continued. Everything was done on a schedule and Stephanie became conditioned to that schedule. She tried to stay upbeat, but it seemed to drag her down a bit more each day. Looking at her calendar, Stephanie could not believe that she had been in prison over three months. She had missed being with her friends and family for most of the summer and it was now fall. She thought fondly of her favorite holiday, Halloween. That was a special time with her Grandma Mazur. They would both dress up and hand out candy at her parent's house. Stephanie really missed her grandma. On their last visit, her parents explained that without Stephanie there to celebrate Halloween with her, her Grandma did not dress up, nor did she hand out the candy. She was waiting for her baby granddaughter to come home.

Stephanie didn't want to think about missing Thanksgiving. Her mom was an excellent cook and she could just imagine the table loaded with all the usual dishes; turkey, dressing, and sweet potatoes with marshmallows on top. She didn't want to dwell on all the desserts her mom prepared days in advance. Closing her eyes, she could almost smell the delicious aromas floating out of the kitchen. It was always a madhouse. Valerie and Albert's children would be there. Mary Alice was still in her horsey stage and would be galloping all over the house neighing. Angie would be in the window alcove with a book in her hands and earplugs poking out of her ears. Little Lisa was now walking unsteadily everywhere and by now the baby gates would be dragged out from the basement to keep her safe from the stairs. Stephanie thought sadly how she used to dread going over there for holidays. What she would give to be there now. Depending on good behaviour and no incidences in prison, she was hoping to be home before Christmas.

One day, as she was cleaning up the kitchen after lunch, she was handed a note which she quickly put in her pocket to read later. Written communication was strictly forbidden and punishable by extra duties. Stephanie wondered who would take the chance. If someone wanted to get hold of her, there was always the rec room in the evening where inmates could gather and socialize. Stephanie could hardly wait for the day to end. Her natural curiosity was driving her crazy. Could it be a note from Maddie? Was something going on? Waiting until safely locked down in her cell for the evening, she carefully removed the note from her pocket and read it in the dim light. It was short. "Die Bitch."

Maddie paced in her cell after lights out. She could feel that there was something going on and the shit was about to hit the fan. She hadn't been at this pen very long, but she had been in her fair share over the years and could feel the vibe. In her heart, she knew that there was a plan targeting Stephanie but her informants were coming up blank. Whispers pointed to a group of women, mostly in for gang raps. She knew that gang members earned more respect from offences committed in prison. Maddie vowed that she would try to protect her new friend as much as she could. Her resources were limited, but she knew some of the inmates transferred here from other prisons and was hoping to call in some favors. It was vital that whatever sinister activity was about to happen be somehow diffused. She'd work on it tomorrow.

Stephanie and Maddie made a strange pair. Stephanie had been raised in a traditional home with two loving parents and a sibling. Maddiegrew up in foster care, bouncing from home to home. Stephanie had a university degree and Maddie hadn't finished high school. Stephanie had at least two steady jobs, mostly financially secure and a strong sense of self worth. Maddie, on the other hand, had drifted onto the streets at a very young age, had become immersed in the drug scene and had nowhere to call home. Her employment history was very spotty at best and she would be hard pressed to remember many happy childhood memories.

Hector knocked on Ranger's door early one morning. At the command to "Come", he stepped in. Ranger immediately put down the paperwork in his hand. He looked at Hectors face and felt all the blood leave his. Hector had developed a special connection to Stephanie and treated her as the little sister he had once had. Sofia had passed away at a very young age from a gang related drive by shooting. He had once told Ranger that he thought of Stephanie as his new little sister, his Chica. The fact that they could not communicate with words made no difference. They had transcended the language barrier and it was always amazing to watch how they worked together so well. Hector didn't like to work with others. Stephanie was bouncy, loud, chatty and a bundle of nervous energy. Hector was the picture of reptilian calm. He could sit for hours observing activities on surveillance. He rarely spoke, even in Spanish. He abhorred unnecessary conversations and did not partake in any of the get togethers at Rangeman. It was rumored that he was an excellent dancer, but not one person could confirm that. He was firmly entrenched in the Mexican district.

His face was lined with exhaustion. Ranger had taken him off all Rangeman duties and assigned him exclusively to finding anything he could through his gang connections. He had not been seen for at least a week in the building. Hector struggled for control as he waited for Ranger to call Tank into the office. As the door closed behind Tank, Hector spoke very rapidly in Spanish. He had been out all night. Rumors had been floating around for a few days, but last night there was more information. Stephanie, his Chica, was in real danger. The hit had been accepted. The timeline was short and word on the street stated one of the conditions was Stephanie was supposed to suffer very badly. The men looked at each other. This was rapidly becoming something they had no control over. As mercenaries, they knew that once a hit had been accepted it could not be rescinded. Information on the street seemed to confirm that a large amount of money had changed hands. There was also a disturbing rumor that it had originated from somewhere in the Trenton Police Department. Ranger blanched at the news and picked up the phone. He needed to speak to the warden immediately.

Stephanie woke up and her spidey senses were on overload. She had been having bad feelings for the past few days. Thankfully, her friends had understood her fear and made sure she was protected. Up until a few days ago she had believed that her cell was a safe place, but she had found objects missing, moved, and added. She had no illusions that asking any prison staff for help would land her in a world of trouble for herself, so she vowed to handle anything that could possibly happen her way.

Her visit yesterday with Connie gave her encouragement that her friends were still trying to get to the root of the whole situation. She knew that Connie could not give away many details as all phone calls were monitored, but the gist of the conversation gave her some comfort. As Connie prepared to leave, she looked at Stephanie and mouthed, stay safe. Stephanie nodded. She was doing her best.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Janet owns the characters. I am only borrowing them for awhile.**

Attacked

Stephanie woke up as the siren shrilled. She was getting pretty good at getting ready in the fifteen minutes allowed. Mind you, when she finally got out, she planned on a morning and evening shower every day for the rest of her life until the water ran cold. Her very short shower time was scheduled for late at night and she still felt icky starting her day without one. As the cell doors clicked open, Stephanie slipped her feet into her laceless runners. She prepared to exit her cell and begin another day. Her thoughts were of Ranger and how much she loved him. When she was finally released she was planning on having him in her life for as long as he would have her. She smiled at his picture hanging over the head of her cot. He was dressed in his Rangeman uniform and leaning by the Porsche with his sunglasses perched on top of his head. He was wearing his Kevlar vest and looked like he was getting dressed for a take-down. His hair was down and hanging in soft waves to his shoulders and a smile that made his eyes twinkle. It was probably her favorite picture of him. Sending a silent prayer wishing him a safe day, she stood up from her cot.

Smiling she stepped to her doorway. Suddenly, it was filled with a number of women. As she stepped back in confusion, she felt a sudden sharp pain in her stomach area, then another and another. Gasping, she lurched back into her cell, grabbing the edge of her cot as she collapsed to the floor. Nobody said anything and the opening cleared as quickly as it had filled. Stephanie gasped and moaned. After what seemed forever, the hallway cleared and the guard following the inmates noticed Stephanie laying on the floor. Immediately she radioed for help and alerted the supervisor. Paramedics rushed to her cell and tried to staunch the flow of blood. As the medical staff were attending to Stephanie, the floor supervisor was shouting questions at her. "Did she know who did it, how many women were involved, had they said anything to her?" Unable to do anything but concentrate on breathing, Stephanie could only shake her head. Her worst fears had been realized. After all the safety precautions she had done, they had still gotten to her. The medics called for a stretcher and lifted her on it, strapping her down hard. Pushing the gurney in front of them, they rushed her to the infirmary for a preliminary examination. Stephanie tried to stay conscious but she felt the familiar walls closing in on her. Her last thoughts were of Ranger.

**OK Everyone. Breathe In Breathe Out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I am only borrowing Janet's characters.**

Waiting

The warden called the Plum residence, and Ranger. Each telephone call was received with little information available but the prognosis was very guarded. Stephanie had been transferred to the hospital in Newark. She was in surgery as they spoke. The penitentiary was in lock-down and they would find the culprits. In a matter of minutes, a number of vehicles were flying down the road to Newark. Tank drove Ranger, Frank drove Helen and Edna and a number of black SUV's followed right behind. Ranger was on the phone with the warden again. He asked for access to the videos of the hallway and Stephanie's cell due to a re-opened criminal investigation. After some discussion with the District Attorney in Trenton, she agreed to send a copy to Silvio at Rangeman Miami, and the Trenton Police Department.

Ranger was furious. He had petitioned for her to be taken out of general population, but the paperwork had not been completed. Bureaucracy moves slowly. Tank glanced at his friend as he raced down the highway. How would he control Ranger if Stephanie died? Tank was sure the warden would eventually find the assailants. Cameras were everywhere, but who was behind the hit? Questions but no answers rolled around his mind. Ranger was radiating anger. At the same time he was scarily quiet. Tank hoped that the authorities would find someone to convict soon. If Ranger found them before the police... He hoped Bobby had his bag.

Ranger's phone rang. Warden Mardell Walker was on the line again. She had no news but expressed regret that the attack had taken place at her institution. She had instructed the State Police to meet with them at the hospital. They would be guarding the room as Stephanie was a State prisoner. She did give permission for the immediate family and Ranger to visit Stephanie if or when she came out of surgery.

Rangeman was very quiet. Their little sister had been injured and they could not even protect her. Off duty personnel drifted into the break room. Conversations were held in whispers. A number of the younger Rangeman employees were dangerously close to tears. Older seasoned employees patted them on the back and reassured them that the Bomber was tough and if anyone could pull through, it would be her. Ella was kept busy supplying sandwiches and coffee to the waiting men. She even served desserts. Now and then, she wiped a tear from her eyes. Ella could see what this young girl fighting for her life in the hospital had accomplished in such a short period of time. In the past, there had been an almost inhuman military atmosphere at Rangeman. After this bubbly, curly-haired bundle of energy burst on the scene, nothing was the same. Decorations now adorned the control room and break room at holiday times. Presents were exchanged at Christmas and birthdays. Valentines and Shamrocks appeared on cubicle desks. Stephanie's cubicle did not contain a bookcase filled with military manuals on guns and ammo, tactical maneuvers, Soldier of Fortune magazines, or Life and Times of a Mercenary. Hers held Cosmo, She, Glamor, Cleo and O. In her desk drawer beside her Rangeman Glock and ID tag, sat nail polish and lip gloss. A few candy bars lay hidden under her files. Empty candy wrappers resided in her garbage can. Tasty Cakes were stashed in a cupboard in the break room. Pictures adorned the walls of her cubicle. A pair of her 4" FMP's sat in a corner from a distraction some time ago.

Her in-box, usually full of search requests, sat empty, except for a single red rose.

Nobody wanted to leave until they heard any news of Stephanie. Shift time came and men silently took over their assigned stations. Personnel on patrol asked to be kept abreast of any developments. Miami, Atlanta and Boston begged for updates. Hours later, Tank phoned the control room to advise everyone that she was out of surgery. It had been touch and go. She had almost lost her life a number of times due to blood loss and trauma. Stephanie would be in the hospital for an extended period of time. Ranger was with her. There were high fives and sighs of relief. Woody sent a corporate wide text giving the good news about their Bomber.

Stephanie stirred. She heard that familiar beep, beep, beep meaning she was in a hospital once again. She felt Rangers hand clasping hers gently. His thumb was making lazy circles over the top of her hand in an almost hypnotic gesture. She could hear the chair squeak as he changed positions. Fighting to wake up, she gave a little squeeze to Ranger's hand and moaned slightly. She was slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings. There was a tube down her throat. She felt the handcuffs on her left wrist and ankle securing her to the hospital bed as she shifted very slightly. Her chest and stomach felt heavy and the tape on the dressings pulled on her skin.

Opening her eyes slowly, she tried to smile as he leaned over her to give her a gentle kiss on her forehead. Stephanie knew she couldn't talk, but her expressive eyes spoke volumes. Ranger knew that she needed to know what happened. He gently put his finger on her lips and spoke softly. "Don't try to talk Babe. They will take the tube out as soon as they can. You were stabbed three times. They had you in surgery for more than five hours and you coded a couple of times on the table from blood loss. You will be here for awhile before they release you back to the prison infirmary. The State Police are guarding your room and only your parents, Grandma Mazur and I are allowed to see you. The warden sends her apologies for the attack and she has promised to find your assailants."

Ranger looked at her laying in that large bed, looking completely helpless at the moment. His personal nightmare had come true. With all his money, bad ass reputation and contacts, he had almost lost her once again. He realized that this one amazing individual was his life buoy, his center and the absolute love of his life.

Stephanie sighed and slipped back into the darkness. The next time she woke up, her parents and Grandma were in the room. Her dad noticed her awake first and gently leaned down and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "Pumpkin, we were so worried for you. You are going to be alright now and safe from anything bad." Helen came over to the side of the bed, and smoothed the covers over her daughter. She gently caressed Stephanie's arm and whispered, "Honey, when you get out there will be pineapple upside down cake for the rest of your life!" Grandma also came to her side. "Baby Granddaughter, you should see the hunks guarding your door. They don't have the packages of your Merry Men, but they are not too bad." Stephanie smiled. She loved her family. Her eyes asked the question, and Frank said, "He is outside waiting to see you again. You should hear him out there barking orders into his phone. He is making the Police outside very nervous."

The door opened and a nurse came in. She was all business and sternly ordered everyone out of the room so that she could check Stephanie over. After kisses and assurances that they would be right outside the door, Frank, Helen and Edna left. After checking all her fluid levels in the IV, her blood pressure, temperature and the drains under her bandages, she removed the breathing tube. Stephanie choked and the nurse held a glass of water with a straw for her to suck on. With a very raspy voice, Stephanie thanked her. She shrugged and told her it was her job. Obviously working in a room with a prisoner and guards outside was not her idea of a good time.

Ranger slipped in as the nurse left. He sat down again in the chair by her bed and took her small hand in his large calloused hand. Stephanie looked at him with a question . Ranger smiled at her. "I don't want to say too much right now Babe, but I don't think that you will be locked up too much longer. Silvio did his magic and found the final link we needed. I won't bore you with the details. I am expecting a phone call anytime." Stephanie nodded her head. Her eyes became heavy. Ranger kissed her lips gently and murmured, "Sleep now Babe. I will be here when you wake up."

**See, I told you. Our Bomber is tough.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: What can I say. JE still owns these amazing characters**

What Goes Around, Comes Around

Tank phoned Ranger. He was smiling as he relayed the information. He had just returned from visiting the District Attorney. He had to take Zero and Hal with him to help him bring all the evidence to the D.A. Box after box of information now sat in the office. The DA just looked at him in disbelief. After getting a short briefing what was in the boxes, he promised that he would start working on the case. He had already enlisted the aid of a number of colleagues and they would be working over the weekend. Hoping that they would be finished by Monday, he had made application for the Appeals Judge to hear the case and decide if Stephanie could be released from custody pending new information. Tank was quick to credit the work of Frank, Edna, members of the TPD and members of Rangeman.

The warden was on the warpath. She was up for a promotion and to have someone in her institution get attacked was like her being attacked. After viewing the films and interviewing many inmates, she was able to formally charge four women for assault with intent to kill. The State Police had just taken them away and they would be tried for yet another crime. She had received a great number of tips as to the identities of the women and felt the right assailants had been arrested. About the same time, she had received notification from the Trenton Police Department and the D.A.'s office in Trenton that new evidence was being submitted shortly in the case of Stephanie Plum. Looking over the preliminary report, she was under the impression that inmate Stephanie Michelle Plum , Prisoner Number 1980737, might not be returning to the Edwina Mulligan Correctional Centre for Women.

Back at the hospital, Stephanie lay recovering in her room. Ranger had sent his men back to Trenton. Frank, Helen, Edna, and he were the only visitors allowed and they had worked out a schedule where at least one person was in her room at all times, except when the medical staff were there. After being away from her for so long, they wanted to be with her. Many times she would wake up and feel someone holding her hand in theirs. Ranger tried to spend as much time as he could there, but realized that her family needed to be near her too. If he could have, he would have spirited her out of the hospital and kept her for himself. Stephanie slept a good part of the time, but gradually she was staying awake for longer periods. The Doctors were pleased with her progress and were preparing to release her, but Ranger stepped in and asked that they delay her return to the Penitentiary. After a sizable donation to the hospital, her surgeon suspected that she might be running a fever and ordered her release halted.

Monday came, and an exhausted District Attorney stood in front of the Appeals Judge. He presented his case carefully, providing evidence for each argument. After complimenting him, the judge proceeded to order that pending a review, Stephanie Michelle Plum be temporarily released from custody. Rangeman could now take over the protection of their favorite Bombshell as she healed in the hospital. He ordered that upon her hospital release she stay with either her parents at their home or in a secure apartment at Rangeman. She was ordered not to leave New Jersey.

Moving on, he ordered arrest warrants be issued for Officer Gary Gaspick, Lawyer Richard Orr and Judge Mary Werrick. At the same time, he approved search warrants for each of their houses, offices and automobiles.

The Trenton Police Department was in an uproar. Officers were lining up wanting to be in on the captures. There were many volunteers wanting to serve the warrants on Picky and Dickie and finally it was decided that Eddie and Robin Russell would be given the privilege of bringing in Gary Gaspick. Carl and Big Dog got the nod to collect Dickie Orr. As there was a judge involved, two senior plain clothes members of the Vice squad were selected to serve the warrant on Mary Werrick. As the squad cars left the station, a feeling of relief and excitement threatened to turn the normally businesslike building into a holiday atmosphere. A great weight had been lifted.

Very soon, the cars dispatched to apprehend the three suspects reported they were returning to the station with their accused.

First to arrive was Eddie and Robin fighting to control a livid Gary Gaspick. He was yelling that he would be filing charges of improper police procedures. He was sporting some bruises on his face, and complaining that the handcuffs were too tight and cutting off his circulation. When Robin and Eddie were asked why there was blood on Picky's face, they shrugged their shoulders and stated that he kept falling down the stairs, the step and the sidewalk on the way to the car. He seemed to have trouble keeping his balance and they suspected that although he did not smell of liquor he must have been drinking. Gary Gaspick was quickly moved upstairs.

Next to arrive was Carl and Big Dog with Dickie. He looked a bit rumpled in his Armani suit. Dickie had been in a client meeting when the officers arrived and tried to escape out the side door of the conference room. The receptionist had mentioned there was a second entrance and as Carl came in the main door, Big Dog was waiting at the other door. Dickie, who would never be mistaken for a hero, collapsed as he saw the two officers cornering him preventing his escape. Carl and Big Dog had discussed on the way over the best way to leave the building with the least exposure, but at the sad sight of Dickie sweating and blubbering, they quickly decided that they would leave the building through the front door in front of everyone. They were not going to do him any favors and from the looks of the employees as he was led out, he was not a popular man.

By far, the most interesting capture was Judge Mary Werrick. She was holding court, and after the Deputy Sherriff's had been appraised of the warrant, wasted no time in assisting the capture. Armed with the warrant, the Sherriff's and the Vice detectives marched into the courtroom. Reading the warrant out loud, they assisted a struggling Mary off the bench and out the side door. She was dressed in her robe and her wig was sliding sideways down over an eye. She was shouting obscenities at anyone who was near her. Another Judge, who had been advised of the situation, was waiting in the hallway. After watching the little procession move toward the elevator, he quickly strode into the courtroom to finish with the business on the docket. As he banged his gavel for silence, there was a tiny smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: What can I say. I want them but Janet won't let them go.**

Pond Scum

Sitting in three interrogation rooms were the three suspects. They had not seen each other when they were arrested. Armed with tape recorders, the investigating officers quickly got down to business. All three initially put up a false bravado but as the evidence gathered was released, their brusque attitudes gave way to name calling and fingering each other.

Dick Orr was coming out as a real villain. Dickie, as a senior partner in McDougall, Orr and Lawrence was accused of skimming money from the trust accounts and the other partners were no longer quietly trying to prove his guilt and make him pay. He had become a full partner on the recommendation of his father Mr. Orr, Senior. Many in the legal community lamented that he was even granted the Bar. Orr was a real slime ball when it came to the legal system. His first allegiance was money. If the money was good, he took a case. He was never known for his caring attitude nor defending his clients to the best of his ability. Rumors had circulated for years of Dickie's deviant sexual practices.

Gary Gaspick was sweating. He figured that he was being targeted as the fall guy, and if he was going down, so were the others. As he sat in the interrogation room, handcuffed to the chair, he wriggled in frustration. It had all the potential to be a real disaster. Damn it, he thought in frustration. He had stayed under the radar for so long.

He thought of Stephanie. His fists clenched in anger. She was the cause of this all and he fully blamed her for everything. He had hated everything about Stephanie from the first day he met her. He believed that she was balancing the law with obscure gray areas in apprehending her skips. He hated how she dragged in her FTA's with a satisfied and smug look on her face. She seemed to take pride in her look, garbage all over her, smelling like she had been residing under a bridge for a month, hair singed, bruises and cuts all over her. It looked like she wore it all as a badge of honor. He thought she liked to play coy in front of all his fellow officers and he believed they were being made fools of. He hated how after any of her car disasters, police cars raced to the scene. He never bet on her activities. He wanted only the worst for her.

Even more, he hated the work she did for Rangeman. Her distraction tactics bordered on illegal in his mind and he felt she should be punished for the way she treated the FTA's. He did not even want to think of her clothing. Anyone in their right mind would never even consider wearing those slutty outfits she pranced around in. He could see how she affected Ranger's men. He wondered if she was the company ho.

He hated Ranger and all his subservient thugs. They acted like mindless robots, parroting him in his ulterior motive to clean up the streets. Gary had tried numerous times to pin charges on any member of Rangeman, and he was trying to convince other members of the force to join him in his endeavors to rid the streets of these deviants.

He thought of all the kissing up he had done to the Mighty Voice Gang to gain their confidence. He had slipped them information on stakeouts, round-ups and sting operations. He had personally helped them to frame other member gangs. He had helped with drug connections and prostitutes. In his eyes, he was the Kingpin. He thought back to the money the dick had given them to fund the hit on Stephanie in jail. The gang heirarchy had been more than agreeable to have some of their female members take her out. Too bad they had not succeeded, he lamented. Word was that she was recovering and would be returned to the prison infirmary soon. Well, he had a contact or two there. Maybe he could still arrange for an accident.

Mary Werrick was livid. She had demanded that due to her respected status as a judge she was not to be handcuffed in the room. As she stormed around the small enclosure, she muttered that heads would roll. Imagine being pulled off the bench in such an embarrassing manner. Removing her wig and robe, she folded them and carefully put them on the table.

Knowing that her judicial career was in serious jeopardy, Mary calculated her odds of successfully dodging the bullet. If she was going to get out of this, she had to deflect the blame on someone else. Maybe she could get away with the 'I was being blackmailed' story. First she reasoned, was to take down Orr. Really, it was his fault anyway, and she would not be unhappy to see him take the rap. He had approached her one day with a file folder containing incriminating evidence of her judgements, adjournments and verdicts. Looking over the information he held, she realized that her antagonistic opinions of the less fortunate was not as opaque as she had hoped. She absolutely hated cases where the public defenders petitioned the courts for leniency. Her judgements were neither fair nor equal. In some cases, she would give improper sentences to minor offences, yet in others, her judgement was overly lenient. She thought back to the clandestine trysts with Mr. Orr. Was it all worth it in the end?

Her thoughts then slid to Gary Gaspick. She should never have listened to her mother. Mary had received a telephone call a decade ago begging her to step into a nasty custody situation. Her aunt, her mother's sister was in danger of losing her son, Gary to Social Services. She had been declared an unfit mother due to her inability to stop gambling. Much against her will, she had petitioned the judge hearing the case that she could provide a stable environment for her nephew. She obtained guardianship rights and proceeded to try to change the direction his life was leading by involving him in boxing, target shooting, and cross country running. He was an active boy and prone to mischief. Unfortunately, the day he turned 18, he ran away from her home. He turned up in Trenton as a Police Officer a number of years later. She surmised that he found out where she was working and arranged to transfer to the Trenton Police Force. He had arranged to meet her at a small restaurant out of town. Telling her his sad story of struggling to make ends meet after leaving her home, he asked if she would consider lending him some money to buy a house so he could get a foothold and make something of his life. Knowing his petulant attitude, she was unwilling to lend him any more of her money. He threatened that she would someday regret her decision.

Dickie was now sweating. How would he explain this to his father? The man he most feared in the world was his dad. He had ruled the house Dick had grown up in with an iron first. He had been convinced to follow in his father's footsteps as a lawyer. Daddy had persuaded Dick that he should pursue Stephanie in college. She was very personable and bubbly, and would make a good escort as Dick made the rounds of society after he became a lawyer. She was from the Burg and the Burg would embrace him in his new practice if she was on his arm. His dad had casually mentioned that a monogamous marriage was only good for the paper it was written on. He chose not to elaborate on his own relationship.

Dick remembered back when he first realized when he and Stephanie had divorced, he had forgotten to cancel a life insurance policy on her worth a cool million and that he was the sole beneficiary. If she died in an accident, and he fervently hoped it would be violent, the amount would be doubled in case of accidental death. He reasoned that if she died he could collect the money and repay the company. Not wanting to have her blood on his hands, he had checked around surreptitiously for a handyman who he could employ.

Dickie had contacted Gaspick. He may be a rotten lawyer, but he could sniff out information. He also had a file on Gaspick detailing all the illegal activities he had been involved in. Pointing out that it only took one phone call to the Chief and Gaspick would be investigated and suspended, Gary was quick to help by harassing and quite by accident arresting Stephanie. If she died in prison, it would not be accidental, but a homicide. By now he was so in need of the money, he figured he could make due with the million payout. Dickie arranged to meet with Gaspick and handed him the money. He knew that with all Gaspick's connections, someone would be willing to dispose of Ms Stephanie Plum.

Mary started to smile. She planned on fingering Dickie as the bad guy in this. After all, he had been blackmailing her for some time. The clandestine meetings were just a by-product of their plans. She reasoned that she could have called it off some time ago and reported him to the authorities, but his place in high society and his father's influence would help in her attempt to move even higher in the judicial system. She knew of the insurance policy. What harm would it do to have some influence over Mr. Orr?

Gary by now had calmed down in the room. He figured that his career was over with the Trenton Force, but he now had enough contacts in the underworld he would surface in another capacity soon. Dealing with the Mighty Voices, he recognized the valuable lifeline he was hooked into. He would be able to surface in another city or state, and start over.

Everything was coming together in a nice tight package. It appeared that there would be an opening for a new Judge, a new Trenton Police Officer and a new partner in the McDougall, Orr and Lawrence Law Practice in the not too distant future. The detectives were ready to present the evidence to the Judge.

Joe was nowhere to be found . He had accepted a transfer to New York. His house was for sale and Bob the dog was no longer at Mooch's place. Unable or unwilling to come back to see her, he had sent flowers to her parent's house, wishing her a speedy recovery. In his note, he wrote that he hoped they could meet sometime for pizza and watch a hockey game when he came back to Trenton. The boys missed her. The note and the flowers were thrown in the trash.

**Thank you for all the reviews and personal messages. As a new writer, it was very reassuring.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Janet owns the characters. I am only borrowing them for awhile.**

I Got You Babe

Stephanie stood in front of the Judge. She was attired in a sapphire blue dress that accentuated her eyes. She was wearing 2" heels. Everything about her screamed class. Only Ranger could see what effort it took Stephanie to stand unassisted. She had just been released from the hospital and was still recovering from her wounds . Ranger sat close by, separated only by the spectator railing. Stephanie had spent three months and twenty-two days in prison. Now, smiling in relief she heard the Judge release her from custody. The sentence against her was deemed complete by her length of incarceration. He apologized for the inappropriate length of sentence and for the pain and embarrassment she had endured. She was handed a large, brown envelope containing forms to complete applying for compensation. Her parents, Grandma Mazur, Connie, Lula, off duty members of Rangeman and members of the Trenton Police Force were in the audience. Hearing the words, they all stood up and clapped.

Ranger vaulted over the railing to her side. Stephanie began to sag against him. Holding her around the waist, he whispered in her ear, "Proud of you, Babe." Still supporting her, Ranger shook hands with her new attorney, Marshall Goodspeed , and guided her out of the courtroom. Many hugs from her family and friends later, he assisted her to the Cayenne. Picking her up, he carefully deposited her in the back seat and climbed in beside her. With Cal driving and Binkie as shotgun they pulled out of the lot and drove away. Stephanie buried her head in Ranger's broad chest. Tears came unbidden to her eyes. The nightmare was over.

After the courtroom had calmed down and partially emptied, Picky, Dickie and Mary appeared separately in front of the Judge. Mary Jane Werrick was charged with Extortion, Aiding and Abetting, Collusion, and Contempt. Standing arrogantly, she pled Not Guilty. The Judge looked down at her. Expressing sadness that a person of her stature stood in front of him charged with these acts, he granted bail at $250,000. Her duties in the judicial system were suspended indefinitely. She was led away.

Next, the judge formally charged Gary Preston Gaspick with Accessory to Commit Murder, Conduct Unbecoming a Police Officer, Extortion, Accomplice, Endangering, Disorderly Conduct, Criminal Conspiracy, Harassment, and Conspiracy. After Picky pled Not Guilty, bail was set at $1 million. He was also led away.

Finally, Richard Jonathan Orr stood in front of the Judge. He stood shaking slightly. Behind him in the front row of the spectators gallery sat his father and mother. Refusing to acknowledge their presence, he stood quietly as the charges were read out. Accessory to Commit Murder, Blackmail, Embezzlement of Trust Funds, Conduct Unbecoming a Lawyer, Inappropriate Use of Funds, Contempt, Criminal Conspiracy, Theft by Deception, Aiding and Abetting. The list went on and on. The Judge asked how he pled. "Not Guilty, Your Honor," came a soft reply. Looking down at his notes, the Judge gravely spoke. "Against my better judgement, I am granting bail at $7 million dollars. The only reason you are even being considered for bail is the respected name and position your family has in this community." Dickie hung his head. Sneaking a peek at his father still there, he mentally cringed. The conditions upon release included an electronic bracelet and residence at his parents' house until the trial was over. Dickie looked past his parents. Tank, Lester, Bobby, Hal, Woody, and Vince were sitting in chairs at the back of the room. Their arms were crossed. Their faces were blank. Dickie began to sweat.

The Vincent Plum Bond Agency would not accept phone calls from Gaspick, Orr, nor Werrick. Les Sebring came to the police station. He held a very quiet, personal meeting with each accused. It was pointed out that he had retained Rangeman Securities as Bond Enforcement Agents. He strongly suggested that they show up for their trials.

Although there were many bad memories, Stephanie being the eternal optimist, tried to take some good from it. She obtained permission to visit Madeleine Bolson, her friend, her advisor and her protector. Sitting on the visitor's side of the glass, she gazed at Maddie. Picking up the phone, Steph thanked her for everything. Maddie was happy she was out of the hospital and asked how she was coping. Stephanie gave her some details but she could not help but ask, "Maddie, you never told me what you were in for. I know you have been serving for some time. Is your sentence up soon, and if so, can I help you?" Maddie looked sadly at Steph. Her face fell. She hesitated then spoke. "I was a drug addict when I was very young. I had a beautiful baby girl and under the influence one night I accidentally killed her. I am serving a life sentence. I have no hope of parole for 25 years. I live with my mistake every day and when you came in, I saw it as my way to help someone who was helpless. " Stephanie teared up at the news and promised to visit her again. Maddie shook her head. She told Steph that she had heard she was going to be transferred to a minimum security prison closer to her birth home in Wisconsin. She had some distant relatives there and was hoping to start a relationship with some family members. Stephanie got up to leave. She looked at Maddie, and said, "I will never forget you. " Maddie nodded and stood to leave. The guard opened the door and Maddie walked out without a backward glance.

Stephanie continued her slow road to recovery. She was recuperating at her parents' house. Ranger came by every day. One day as they sat on the couch in the living room snuggled together, he held her hand and kissing her knuckles gently asked."I love you, Babe. Would you consider moving in with me on seven? I will keep you safe. Ella will feed you anything you want, including Pineapple Upside Down Cake if you want. Bobby can help with your recovery. I want you to come and live with me." Stephanie smiled. "I can't wait to move in with you, Carlos. As long as I am with you I don't care where I am."

Her apartment had been cleaned out and her bags waited in one of Rangeman's storage rooms. Rex was sitting in his aquarium on the counter in the kitchen on seven. The day she moved in, Stephanie was met in the garage by all the off duty Merry Men and given hugs and kisses from everyone. The elevator stopped at five and once again she was hugged and passed around. Finally Ranger growled that she was tired and needed to rest and he pushed the button for the elevator to take them to seven.

Ella had already been up and had food waiting for them, a number of soft cushions for her to lean against when she sat on the couch and soft and comfy blankets scattered throughout the living room. A large pile of her favorite movies sat on the console, Ghostbusters, of course, on top. There was a Cheesecake waiting for her in the refrigerator. Bulgari shower gel and big, fluffy towels for showers lay waiting in the bathroom. It became a pattern. Ranger fussed over her. When Ranger left, Ella fussed over her. She was pampered and fed all her favorite meals. As promised, Helen sent over a pineapple upside down cake every couple of days. Finally Stephanie asked them all to stop. She was getting sick of being pampered. Ranger had Bobby monitor Stephanie and he was almost as smothering as Ella and Ranger.

Evening was her favorite time. After showering with that amazing Bulgari gel and drying herself with those large, beautiful towels, Stephanie came out of the bathroom dressed in a freshly laundered t-shirt of Rangers and panties. Ranger would sit her down in a new low-backed chair and comb her hair. First he loosened the tangles with his fingers, then gently combed her hair until he thought it was perfect. All this time, his rich, melodic voice would softly speak Spanish. Some day, she really needed to learn this beautiful language, but right now, the romantic theme pushed through any language barrier. Frequently, he stopped to kiss her on her lips, her forehead, behind her ear, or that little spot under her hair on the back of her neck. Then, depending on her choice, he would corn braid, French braid, or leave her hair hanging in loose curls down her back.

There were soft caresses throughout. Ranger was very conscious of Stephanie's need to move carefully and not stay in one position too long. Finishing with her hair, he would gently pick her up and deposit her in bed. Dressed in his black, silk boxers, he would slide in behind her and wrap his arms around her drawing her back to his chest. Most nights, she fell asleep quickly, secure in his arms. She felt very protected and loved.

Ranger asked that while she was recovering, she not work at her cubicle. She was not to leave the building without a bodyguard, or allowed to carry anything heavier than a small purse. Fortunately, she was healing quickly. Her energy level increased and now that she felt better, she would drift down to the fifth floor to visit with her friends and sneak in a search request or two. Everyone kept their eye on their Bomber and suggested that she rest at the first sign of fatigue. They were all very careful not to order her around, but to give her choices. She was still fragile from her period of imprisonment .

Stephanie was getting better emotionally too. Just the idea of a locked door used to freak her out, but with time she was adjusting . She would never again take her freedom for granted. As she had promised herself, she now gave more hugs. They held special meaning to her just being able to touch someone. Her family was getting used to this personal contact and nobody admitted, at least out loud, that it actually felt pretty good.

Stephanie was booked for her six week appointment with her surgeon . She dressed in a loose shirt and yoga pants. The bandages had been removed some time ago, but she still winced at sudden movements. Bobby was going with her. She was hoping that her doctor would clear her for physical activity, Ranger style. Bobby had already given her mat and stretching exercises to loosen her muscles up and regain strength. He was gradually adding exercise time each week and personally supervised her workouts ensuring she was not overdoing it. Stephanie, to everyone's surprise asked for more time and harder exercises. She needed to get her life back to normal.

Stephanie endured the poking and prodding by the surgeon. After he pronounced her in great shape considering the damage she had sustained from the shivs, she asked Bobby to step out of the room for a minute. Looking a bit hurt, he closed the door behind him promising that he was just on the other side. Looking the doctor in the eye, Stephanie asked, "I need to know if there has been permanent damage to my reproductive system. I am not sure right now, but I want to know if I have the ability to have a child in the future." The surgeon cleared his throat, and said, "One cannot be sure. You sustained a lot of damage in that area and we repaired it as best we could. I would suggest that you wait a few months if you are planning on a family. In my honest opinion, I believe you have one healthy fallopian tube, but time will tell if the other one will be productive. If you are unable to conceive , there are other methods we can pursue." Thanking the doctor for his honest opinion, Stephanie stepped outside. Bobby looked at her with a questioning expression. "I had to know if I can ever have children, Bobby. I don't know if Ranger wants another child, but I had to know for me." Bobby nodded and gently guided her out the door to the waiting SUV.

Ranger was leaning against the wheel well of the Porsche. He pushed off, slid his sunglasses up on his forehead and gave her a gentle kiss. "Everything OK, Babe?" he asked. Stephanie smiled, put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "I feel great. I am cleared for everything within reason. Balls to the wall sex might be out for awhile, but what are your plans for tonight?"

Ranger smiled at her question. He felt the little black box in his pocket. Tonight he would ask the question he had been holding back for so long. Life was precious and he wanted to make sure he was holding his precious for a long, long, time.

The End (or maybe not)

**All comments are welcome, good and bad. Criticism is a two edged sword. You can learn from others' comments, or you can become bitter and shut down. I intend to get better. **

**This has been quite the journey. Hope you liked it. Myrna**


End file.
